This invention relates to a lever type connector, and more particularly to a lever type connector in which female and male connectors can be easily fitted together with a low insertion force by pivotally moving a lever having no spring.
There is known a related lever type connector, having no spring, in which female and male connectors can be easily fitted together with a low insertion force by pivotally moving a lever having no spring.
In this lever type connector 1, for example, the lever 10 is pivotally mounted on outer walls of a female connector housing 2, as shown in FIG. 10. The female connector housing 2 has a plurality of terminal receiving chambers 3 open to the front side thereof, and its outside is covered with a hood portion 4 which forms a housing-fitting space 5 for receiving a mating male connector housing therein. A pair of boss guide grooves 6 for respectively guiding male lever engagement bosses 21 (see FIG. 13) of the male connector housing (described later) are formed respectively in opposite side walls of the hood portion 4, and are open respectively to front ends of these opposite side walls.
A pair of female lever engagement bosses 7 are formed respectively on opposite side walls of the female connector housing 2. Provisionally-retaining portions 9 for provisionally retaining one end of the lever 10 before fitting the two connectors together are formed respectively on these opposite side walls, and are disposed near respectively to the female lever engagement bosses 7.
Further, a lever lock portion 8 for retaining the lever 10, pivotally moved to completely fit the two connectors together, is provided at a rear end portion of the female connector housing 2.
The lever 10 includes lever bodies 11, each having a lever engagement hole 13 for fitting on the corresponding female lever engagement boss 7 of the female connector housing 2, and a pivotal movement-operating portion 12 interconnecting the lever bodies 11. A lever groove portion 14 for guiding the corresponding male lever engagement boss during the pivotal movement of the lever is formed in each lever body 11.
A pair of housing lock portions 16 for retaining engagement with the lever lock portion 8 are formed in a projected manner on a central portion of a contact face 15 of the pivotal movement-operating portion 12.
As shown in FIG. 11, each female lever engagement boss 7 projects outwardly from the lever engagement hole 13 in the lever body 11 of the lever 10, and the lever 10 can be pivotally moved about the female lever engagement bosses 7.
As shown in FIG. 12, the inner peripheral face of the lever engagement hole 13 (in the lever body 11), disposed in contact with the female lever engagement boss 7, is defined only by a wall thickness t0 of the lever body 11.
Next, the operation during the fitting connection between the female and male connectors of the lever type connector 1 will be described.
The fitting sides of the female and male connector housings 2 and 20 are opposed to each other, and the male lever engagement bosses 21 of the male connector housing 20 are inserted respectively into the boss guide grooves 6, and are slidably engaged respectively in the lever groove portions 14 in the lever 10, as shown in FIG. 13.
Then, the pivotal movement-operating portion 12, indicated in imaginary lines, is gripped, and is pivotally moved about the female lever engagement bosses 7 toward the lever lock portion 8 (in a direction of an arrow A in the drawing), so that the lever 10 in a provisionally-retained condition is disengaged from the provisionally-retaining portions 9. In accordance with this pivotal movement, each male lever engagement boss 21 moves toward the inner end of the lever groove portion 14, and also moves toward the inner end of the boss guide groove 6 in the female connector housing 2.
In accordance with this movement of the male lever engagement bosses 21, the male connector housing 20 is inserted and fitted into the housing-fitting space 5 in the female connector housing 2, and therefore the fitting of the female and male connector housings 2 and 20 relative to each other proceeds.
Then, the contact face 15 of the pivotal movement-operating portion 12 of the lever 10 brings into contact with the lever lock portion 8 as shown in FIG. 13, and the housing lock portions 16 (see FIG. 10) are retained by this lever lock portion, so that the female and male connector housings 2 and 20 are completely fitted together.
In the above related lever type connector 1 having no spring, a reaction force is not produced by a spring when the two connectors are completely fitted together, and therefore a gap G is formed between the contact face 15 of the lever 10 and the lever lock portion 8 as shown in FIG. 14.
As a result of the formation of this gap G, the lever 10 is moved upon application of vibrations, which incurs a problem that each female lever engagement boss 7 (see FIGS. 11 and 12) of the female connector housing 2 is cut or shaved by the edge of the lever engagement hole 13 during the sliding movement.
And besides, each male lever engagement boss 21 of the male connector housing 20 bring into contact with the lever groove portion 14 of the lever 10, and therefore a relative slight sliding movement occurs between contact portions of mating terminals, contacted with each other, and this incurs a problem that plating films on these contact portions are scraped, so that the contact resistance regarding the contact portions increases.
A further problem is that the operability for releasing the retained condition of the lever is not good since a reaction force of a spring is not obtained.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an male connector terminal, in which the jolting is eliminated after female and male connectors are fitted together, and the operability for releasing a retained condition of a lever is enhanced.
In order to achieve the above object, according to the present invention, there is provided a lever type connector comprising:
a first housing;
a second housing;
a lever, provided on the second housing so as to be pivotable between a first position and a second position, the lever includes a pair of lever bodies and a lever connecting portion connecting the pair of lever bodies;
a lever retainer, provided on the second housing to retain the lever at the second position; and
a first boss, provided on at least one of the lever connecting portion and the lever retainer;
wherein the first housing and the second housing are fitted with each other in a leverage manner when the lever is pivoted toward the second position; and
wherein at least one of the lever connecting portion and the lever retainer is flexed by the first boss in a state that the lever is retained on the lever retainer when the first housing and the second housing are completely engaged.
In this configuration, when the first and second housings are completely fitted together, the lever is retained by the lever retainer at the second position, and also at least one of the lever connecting portion and the lever retainer is flexed by the first boss.
Therefore, the lever can be retained with a suitable urging force even without the use of any spring. And besides, the first boss exists in a gap between the lever connecting portion and the lever retainer of the second housing, and therefore the jolting due to vibrations and the like can be positively prevented.
Furthermore, when releasing the lever from the retained condition at a second position, the lever is sprung up by the resilient force of the elastically-deformed at least one of the lever connecting portion and the lever retainer, and therefore the operability for releasing the retained condition of the lever can be enhanced.
Preferably, the lever style connector further comprising;
a second boss formed on each of both side walls of the second housing; and
wherein each of the lever bodies has a first engagement hole; and
wherein each of the lever bodies has a cylindrical supporting portion formed around the first engagement hole so as to cover a peripheral wall of the second boss protruded outwardly through the first engagement hole.
In this configuration, the second boss of the second housing is rotatably fitted in the first engagement hole in the cylindrical supporting portion in such a manner that the second boss does not project outwardly from the cylindrical supporting portion. Therefore, the contact area between the second boss and the first engagement hole is increased, and the cutting or shaving of the second boss due to slight pivotal movement of the lever, caused by vibrations and the like, can be positively prevented.